This invention relates generally to latches for sliding doors and in particular for sliding doors on computer equipment.
Electronic devices typically have components which may be removed and replaced in the normal course of the device's operation. The housings for these devices must therefore provide the user easy access to the removable components. This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing access to electronic equipment components.